The present invention relates generally to garments and relates more particularly to garments having one or more pockets.
Portable entertainment devices of the type that output audio and/or video information are pervasive in today's society. Examples of such devices include, but are not limited to, MP3 players, CD players, audiotape players, cell phones, handheld video games, transistor radios, satellite radios, and the like. Such devices typically comprise a jack into which a headphone set may be plugged to permit the audio output from the device to be listened to privately by an individual wearing the headphones.
Many people like to walk, run, or otherwise be active physically while listening through headphones to a portable entertainment device of the type described above. To do so, many people place the portable entertainment device in a garment pocket, such as a pocket in a pair of pants. Other people use a specially-designed holder to secure the device to a part of a user's body, such as the user's upper arm. Still other people simply hold the device in one hand. However, one problem that is common to all of the above approaches is that the headphone wires connecting the earpieces of the headphone set to the portable entertainment device typically dangle from the user's body for much of the distance between the earpieces and the device. Consequently, it is not uncommon for the wires to become tangled with a user's arms and/or hands as the user moves about. As can readily be appreciated, such tangling of the wires with the user's limbs can impede the user's movements and may present a safety hazard to the user and/or to those in proximity to the user.